Components of a wind turbine such as a tower construction have to withstand huge mechanical loads during operation. Hence, the used material and construction of respective components of the wind turbine has to be capable of encountering respective mechanical loads.
It is known that respective components of a wind turbine will heat up during operation. Thereby, the temperature of respective components is usually determined by respective temperature sensors allocated to the respective components, whereby the sensor signals of the temperature sensors may be used to generate temperature information indicating the temperature of the respective components. It is to consider that the mechanical properties of respective components may decrease due to the heat up of the components during operation leading to an increase of the component specific load. Hence, the mechanical stability of the respective components may decrease during operation giving rise to possible damage, fatigue, etc.